<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sanders Sides Oneshots by soupforfree</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25630687">Sanders Sides Oneshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/soupforfree/pseuds/soupforfree'>soupforfree</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, like toothrooting fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:15:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25630687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/soupforfree/pseuds/soupforfree</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some fluffy oneshots for the online web series, Sanders Sides.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys! I'm going to continue the wedding fic, I promise, I just haven't gotten around to typing out the latest chapter. (I write all my fic by hand first for some reason) That will probably be the last one for a bit though. I'm really stuck on that fic for now, but again, I will try to keep on with that fic. For now, oneshots! They're easy to write 😅</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roman was sitting at his desk, staring at the paper before him, worrying, when suddenly a wave of tiredness came over him. He looked at the clock and saw that it read 12:00am.<br/>
"I should probably go to bed," he muttered, rubbing his temples. He rose out of his squeaky office chair and walked to his room.<br/>
"Hey, Pat."<br/>
"Hey Princey," Patton hummed, sinking deeper into his pile of pillows and comforters.<br/>
"Cuddle?" he asked, sticking out his arms.<br/>
"Cuddle." Roman nodded, sitting down on the bed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Dancing in the Kitchen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Patton took Logan's hand and spun him in a circle across the white linoleum floors of their tiny kitchen. Logan giggled, and rested one arm on Patton's waist and one on his shoulder, while Patton placed both his sunkissed hands on Logan's waist. And they stayed there, slowly shifting from one foot to another in a small circle until they waltzed themselves to their bedroom and cuddled until their eyelids grew heavy, and they were asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Haha... hi again... sorry for not posting! I was dragged along on a camping trip, and I couldn't post anything, and then I had to reset and COMPLETELY forgot about... everything... anyway, the new chapter is here now. (If only I could queue works. If there is a way please let me know?)</p>
<p>Thanks for reading,</p>
<p>Lu</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Movie Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What movie are we watching first?!" Patton asked, bouncing up and down. He had been waiting for this movie night all week and was very excited. They were gonna order a pizza and pop popcorn and stay up late watching movies! "Well, what do you suggest?" Roman asked, giggling fondly at his boyfriend's eagerness. "Hm," Patton stuck out his tounge in concentration. "Winnie the Pooh?" Roman turned to Logan and Virgil, who was sitting on the couch, Virgil's head in Logan's lap while Logan ran his fingers through Virgil's hair. Roman and Patton were sitting on the floor, on a field of blankets and pillows, cozied up a heated blanket. "That's fine with me," Virgil mumbled. "But I wanna watch the Black cauldron next." "Logan?" Logan nodded, not looking up from the tiny braid he was making in Virgil's hair. "Alrighty then!" Roman popped open the <em>Winnie the Pooh </em> DVD case and put the disk in the player.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>:O lookit me, posting on time! round o' applause everyone.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. In the Lamplight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the most cliche shit you'll ever read. like jesus christ honestly</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, I'll drive you home.”<br/>Logan looked up from his study guide to see Roman holding his car keys. They had met up at the Starbucks to study, Roman preparing to off-book for the school's production of Into the Woods, going over lines over and and over again, with different inflections to see what sounded the best, Logan fretting over the final exams, even though they were months away. Logan had walked over, but it had started pouring down rain since. Logan had yet to get drivers license, so Roman drove him around a lot.<br/>“Oh, thanks.” Logan grabbed his books and laptop and neatly placed them in his bag.<br/>They walked to the parking lot in silence, the only sound was the rain hitting the sidewalk. Logan had a lot to think about. For one, he was *very*  un-prepared for exams, (even though they were a month and a half ahead and Logan had plenty time to study, he was still exceedingly worried) not to mention, something odd had been happening the past few weeks. Logan had been sneaking glances at Roman every chance he could, looking at his dark brown eyes, tinted slightly green around the edges of his retina…<br/>No! Stop it. Logan internally shook himself. his feelings for Roman were strictly platonic. They couldn't be anything else. If they were… Logan wasn't sure what would become of his and Roman's friendship.<br/>When they made it to the car, Roman finally broke the silence.<br/>“So, our senior year is coming to a close.” Roman said, unlocking the car and getting in.<br/>Oh. Logan had forgotten about that. Well, maybe not forgotten. Moved to the back of his subconscious, perhaps. He was so hyper-focused on exams he didn't stop to think about what lay ahead. College, of course. He was to major in History, with a minor in Linguistics. Though, to be completely honest with himself, Logan wasn't sure what he'd do with the degree. He had assumed teaching for a long time, it had been his passion since he was young, but now… he wasn't nearly as positive. Well, he supposed he had four years of college for him to think about it.<br/>“I guess so. The end of an era.”<br/>“Indeed.”<br/>“What are you gonna do, Ro?”<br/>“Be a Theatre major, of course. What else?”<br/>“Art is gonna stay your passion?”<br/>“Definitely. I'm hardly comfortable with sharing my art with you. With the whole world… I shudder to think about it.”<br/>They stopped for a red light.<br/>“I understand. I feel the same way about programming.”<br/>Roman stared at Logan, a slightly wistful look in his eyes. <br/>“What?” Logan said, smiling a little.<br/>Roman's face faltered for a split second, as though he had been caught. “Nothing, nothing.” He shook himself and turned his eyes back to the road.<br/>There was silence for a while. Roman turned onto Logans street.<br/>“Logan, there's something I've been meaning to tell you.”<br/>Logan's heart skipped a beat. “Hm?”<br/>“Well,” Roman parked the car. They got out. “We've been friends for years, but lately…”<br/>Logan heart rate had jumped, it was beating so loud he was sure Roman could hear it. “Lately…?”<br/>They had stopped walking, they were standing beneath a streetlamp.<br/>Roman sighed a little. “Lately I've had feelings that are… more than platonic. I was wondering if you felt the same.”<br/>Logan was sure he was fire-truck red, his face was on fire. “Thank god you made the first move, heaven knows I would have never gotten around to it. ”<br/>Roman looked at Logan, a look of pure joy. “May I?”<br/>“Thought you'd never ask.”<br/>Roman leaned down slightly, Logan on his tippy toes, and they kissed. Rain pouring down around them, all the anxiety and fear that Logan had built up around his feelings washed away by an enormous wave of euphoria.<br/>After what felt like forever, they broke apart, breathless. Logan sighed.<br/>“I love you, Roman.”<br/>“I love you too, Logan.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hey guys! this chapter was super fun to write, logince is a close second favorite to analogical. i hope you enjoyed!</p><p>lu</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Caramel Lattes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Virgil's POV]</p>
<p>Virgil stirred the milky latte and watched the creamy contents spill around the cup. He tapped the spoon against the ceramic mug and called, "I have a large caramel latte?"<br/>A young man, probably Virgil's age, looked up from his phone and said "Oh, that's mine," and walked up to the counter.<br/>Ooh. Latte boy was /cute/. He was tan, with auburn hair and green eyes. He was wearing a red balmer jacket with a white shirt underneath, tight-fitting black jeans, and black converse. Virgil also noticed he was wearing winged eyeliner. He had a surprised look on his face and, to be honest, he was projecting Virgil's exact feelings: flustered and lovestruck.</p>
<p>[Romans Pov]</p>
<p>"I have a large caramel latte?" the barista called.<br/>Roman looked up from scrolling through Instagram. "Oh, that's mine," He said. he walked over to the counter.</p>
<p>Oh my stars. Barista boy was so. cute. He had pale skin, one green eye, one purple eye, and charcoal black hair. He was wearing a black pullover hoodie with purple patches that looked like they were hand-sewn on. He had airpods in, and Roman could ever so slightly hear "Mr. Brightside" by The Killers playing. He had a surprised look on his face and, to be honest, he was projecting Virgil's exact feelings: flustered and lovestruck.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sorry for not posting last week, it was my birthday and i completely forgot!!! and yes, i will update the wedding fic eventually.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you have any requests for a fic, let me know on tumblr @lugooble (insert your ao3 username as well so I can mark the fic as a gift) I will do pretty much anything other than RemRom (I don't condone it, and I will not be having any further discussion) or anything explicit (I'm not great at angst but I'll try, fluff is my domain overall)</p>
<p>Thanks for reading!<br/>Lu</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>